


You're not Alone (Italian Vers.)

by MelodyChan



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/M, Hana Miura, Mitsuru Iori, Mizuki Haru, Original Character(s), Rika Shibuki
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:58:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8821411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyChan/pseuds/MelodyChan
Summary: " Ti prometto che accetterò ogni lato di te, ma ti prego non lasciare che l'oscurità distrugga il tuo bellissimo sorriso, perchè tu non sei da solo."





	1. Duet Project

<< Quindi, sei tu la partner con cui duetterò in questo progetto?>>

<<S-si!>>

Ammetto agitata come non mai, mentre guardo la ragazza di fronte a me. Vi state chiedendo chi sono, ebbene vi rispondo subito: Sono Mizuki Haru, membro del gruppo idols di nome M★ RYHM. Dopo il diploma nella Saotome Academy io e le mie amiche siamo entrate direttamente nell'agenzia Saotome assieme agli STARISH. Finora cerco sempre d'impegnarmi e ad evitare di dar problemi al mio gruppo, ma è la prima volta che avrei duettato con qualcuno come Senjougahara Madoka. Ok, non solo gli STARISH dovevano fare il duet project con gli HEAVENS, ma anche noi facciamo parte del duet project, e con il gruppo di Madoka stesso!

Quando è successa quella notizia durante quello show, è stato inaspettato e non so se in questo momento sarei andata d'accordo con lei, o viceversa.

Sia io che lei oltre a comporre il testo ci siamo occupate anche della canzone, e oggi, sarebbe stato un grande giorno sia per me che per Otoya, però sono preoccupata. Perchè avrebbe duettato con Eiichi? E'...beh, Eiichi....sapete no? E' un tipo che mi inquieta e non poco.

La ragazza mi guarda attentamente, chiedendomi adesso che cosa pensa di me, ma quando nel suo viso è uscito un sorriso ha iniziato a ridere, perchè sta ridendo?

<< Ahahah! Mizuki, Non c'e bisogno che ti agiti, non ti mordo mica!>>

Dice dopo essersi calmata, mostrando stavolta un sorriso più affettuoso verso di me e io fortunatamente mi tranquillizzo, con un sospiro di sollievo.

<<E' vero che tu ed io, siamo considerate rivali ma ora che dobbiamo duettare insieme non credo che c'e ne sia bisogno, non ti pare?>>

<<Ah, mh, certo! Credo proprio che hai ragione!>>

Confessa con un sorriso, sentendomi più leggera adesso e accorgendomi di quanto sia bello il carattere di Madoka, si vede come una ragazza altezzosa si, ma sotto sotto riesce a mostrare la gentilezza trà un partner.

<<Forza allora! Saltiamo i convenevoli e diamoci da fare, avremo molto su cui lavorare>>

Dice facendomi l'occhiolino e io annui sorridendogli. C'impiegammo un pò di ore per pensare alla musica e al testo, ma ora più che mai bisogna mettere in atto, cosa c'e d' importante da mettere in questa canzone. L'orario è finito e salutando Madoka, esco dall'aula.

Cammino verso l'ascensore dell'agenzia Ootori, e nel frattempo che attendo l'ascensore che salisse, rifletto sul da farsi. In questo duetto devo metterci tutto il mio impegno possibile e quindi devo assolutamente pensare a un buon testo!

L'ascensore si aprì e prima che entrassi, Otoya, dentro all'ascensore si scontra con me, considerando che è di fretta. Cadiamo assieme sul pavimento massaggiandomi il sedere.

<<Aaah!! Mizuki! Stai bene?>>

Domanda tutto affrettato e preoccupato, rialzandosi subito e porgendomi la mano per farmi alzare da terra, gli rivolgo un sorriso.

<<Sto bene Otoya-kun, non preoccuparti! Tu piuttosto stai bene? Non dirmi che sei in ritardo?>>

Chiedo riferendomi all'incontro che ha con Eiichi, di sicuro è così o a quest'ora sarebbe ancora dentro.

<<Si, sono in ritardo! Come al solito la sveglia non ha suonato! P-Però sono contento che non ti sei fatta niente!>>

Confessa con quel viso sorridente, che come sempre è la cosa che più adoravo di lui, e anche un suo piccolo gesto mi mette ogni giorno di buon umore.

<<Allora è meglio che vai, di sicuro è meglio non farlo aspettare!>>

Gli ricordo dato che ho timore anche al sol pensare che potesse arrabbiarsi per il suo ritardo, non ho il coraggio di immaginarmi un Eiichi furioso con Otoya, ahw... come vorrei proteggerlo da lui!

<<Si, hai ragione! Allora vado subito....a-ah! Dimenticavo!>>

Prima che torna a correre verso l'aula, si abbassa verso di me dandomi un bacio casto sulle labbra quasi inaspettato. Arrossisco di botto per quel gesto, mentre lui si stacca tornando a sorridere, per fortuna che nei corridoi non c'e nessuno!

<<A dopo allora eh! >>

Dice affettuosamente, tornando a dirigersi verso l'aula mentre io, gongolavo come una scema per quel bacio. Eh si, questo ancora non ve l'ho detto, ma sono la ragazza di Otoya da un bel pò di mesi....o forse un'anno? Beh ad ogni modo stiamo insieme e ancora non riesco ad abituarmi bene ai suoi baci inaspettati, e non pensate che questa è la sola cosa che facciamo....ma, questo non ve lo dico! E' troppo imbarazzante!

Entro nell'ascensore, premendo il tasto per il piano terra e appoggiandomi sul vetro sorridendo trà me, anche se la nostra relazione è ancora segreta. Mi sento la ragazza più felice di questa terra. Otoya è da sempre stato il mio ragazzo ideale: Dolce, gentile, allegro, sicuro di se e che non si arrende mai. Sembra come un principe, mentre io sembro una ragazza certamente goffa e forse pasticciona, ma mi ama comunque.

Lui, al di là di quanto lo conosco, non mi parla quasi mai di sè e nemmeno della sua famiglia, mi chiedo se mi nasconde qualcosa...

Torno nell'agenzia Saotome, andando verso il salotto per vedere chi c'e in questo momento, seduti nelle poltrone vidì: Rika, Natsuki, Moe, Asuka, Syo e Hana.

<<Sono tornata!>>

Avverto i miei amici con un sorriso, Asuka si avvicina verso di me per abbracciarmi affettuosamente, ho proprio una cugina calorosa!

<<Bentornata Mizu-chan!>>

<<Com'è andata con l'incontro?>>

Chiede Rika, notando dal suo sguardo che ha una leggera preoccupazione. Mi avvicino per sedermi su una poltrona e rilassarmi.

<<Bene, è andato tutto bene. Madoka non sembra male come persona>>

<<Meglio così, quando bisogna duettare con qualcuno è meglio averlo con che contro.>>

<<Parli tu che se non era per quella sfida saresti ancora a rivaleggiare con Yamato, Syo>>

<<G-guarda che aveva cominciato lui per primo!>

Mormora Syo contrariato ad Asuka, sapendo che lo stava stuzzicando nei suoi soliti modi, ma la verità è che sapevo che loro due stanno insieme, quindi si può considerare una sorta di gesto amorevole, o almeno è quello che pensavo.

<<Mi auguro che anche ad Otoya gli stia andando bene, quando l'ho visto all'agenzia era anche in ritardo.>>

<<Già, si può dire che è proprio da lui ma infondo è pur sempre il primo giorno no?>>

Commenta Hana in maniera positiva, già, è il primo giorno e sicuramente deve soltanto mettersi d'accordo con Eeichii e con la canzone, come abbiamo fatto io e Madoka.

<<Sono sicuro che andrà tutto bene, Otoya è un ragazzo pieno di energia, e sa come cavarsela!>>

Rassicura Natsuki con il suo tono allegro, Rika annuì dando ragione a lui, infondo è questo che è Otoya, sa cavarsela e so che queste novità lo emozionano.

<< E poi, adesso Mizuki hai altro a cui pensare no? quindi non pensarci!>>

Mi rassicura Moe facendomi un sorriso, annuendo sulle sue parole e forse è meglio se mi mettevo subito al lavoro. Madoka mi aveva affidato di comporre io stessa la canzone e lei avrebbe pensato al testo.

<<Avete ragione, anzi, vado subito a mettermi al lavoro, a dopo!>>

Ammetto velocemente, prendendo la borsa e dirigendomi in camera per preparare la melodia. Devo lavorare sodo e prendere la cosa seriamente, mi auguravo solo che sarebbe uscita una cosa che andava al di là di ogni aspettativa!

 

 

 


	2. What's happening to you?

Si sono fatte le sei del pomeriggio, e io mi sono presa una pausa dal lavoro. Ora capisco come si sente Moe quando componeva delle melodie per il gruppo! Ma ora mi manca poco e quindi una breve pausa mi avrebbe fatto più che bene.

Ne approffitoper dirigermi in giardino a prendere una boccata d'aria, ormai Otoya avrà finito da un pezzo con il primo incontro e quindi deve essere tornato no?

D'un tratto sento qualcuno cantare, il suono della chitarra è fin troppo facile da capire chi fosse ma il fatto che stesse cantando una delle mie canzoni preferite, mi fece intenerire.

Avvicinandomi, riesco a vedere la sagoma di Otoya e ascolto la sua voce, è così bella da sentire! Sono sicura che _Brand New Melody_ è sempre stata la sua preferita, mi fece venire in mente dei bei ricordi, quando l'abbiamo composta assieme. Muovendo un piede verso di lui, calpesto un rametto da fare rumore e questo lo fece interrompere. Mi sorrise tanto da farmi capire che è felice di vedermi.

<< Oh, Mizuki.>>

<<Scusami, non volevo interromperti proprio sul più bello.>>

<<Non preoccuparti, anzi siediti!>>

Mi invita tranquillamente, e accettandolo mi sedetti accanto a lui, adesso eravamo soli soletti e nessuno ci stava spiando, quindi è giusto che adesso possiamo comportarci come due fidanzati no?

Mi appoggio lentamente sulla sua spalla e lui fece lo stesso, poggiandosi il capo contro il mio posando con cura la chitarra.

<<Ho sempre amato quella canzone, mi vengono in mente dei bei ricordi sai?>>

<<Già anch'io, è stata la prima canzone che abbiamo composto insieme. >>

Quasi mi stupisco che se lo fosse ricordato, ma ne sono felice perchè anche se ne abbiamo fatte molte di canzoni assieme, questa è quella più importante.

<<Ti devo confessare, che sono emozionata per il duet project anche se all'inizio ne ero spaventata, però poi ho pensato, che può essere un buon modo per conoscere meglio i nostri partner, dico bene?>>

Otoya annui, e nel momento guardo il cielo dal color mezzo rosato e arancione del tramonto.

<< E poi, sono sicura che entrambi faremo del nostro meglio in questo progetto se ci sono riusciti gli altri, ci riusciremo anche noi.>>

Stavolta ho visto nello sguardo di Otoya dello stupore ma sorride affettuosamente.

<<Sei fantastica Mizuki. Ho detto ad Eiichi che volevo provare a fare una canzone diversa da quelle che faccio, non stavo mentendo. Ma confesso che farne una diversa dal mio stile mi rende un pò nervoso. >>

Mi sento sorpresa di quelle parole, quindi lui e Eiichi avrebbero fatto una canzone diversa? Mi chiedo se ci sarebbe veramente riuscito. Le canzoni di Otoya trasmettono dolcezza, serenità e quell'allegria che lui ha. Immaginarne una differente è già difficile di suo.

<<Otoya-kun..>>

<<Però chissà, cantare ogni genere di canzone può essere divertente, anche se l'intensità di Eiichi mi ha spiazzato.>>

Ebbi un brivido di freddo, mentre lui ebbe una goccia di sudore. Mi chiedo veramente quanto possa essere strano quell'Eiichi, è una fortuna che non fosse il mio partner! Mi chiedo se avesse bisogno di qualche consiglio, anche se non so cosa si siano detti ma, sono la sua ragazza e avevo il dovere di confortarlo!

<< Non so cosa vi siete detti, però forse lui ha cercato solo di dirti quanto il canto significhi molto per lui, anche se è un tipo strano sembra davvero determinato>>

<<Si, e non posso lasciare che mi batta!>>

Il suo sguardo è determinato, e sono fiera di lui! Mi avvicino per abbracciarlo e lui ricambia dopo qualche minuto. Quel dolce calore che trasmette è come se mi stesse abbracciando il sole, spero solo che anche lui riesca a sentire lo stesso con me. Nel momento vidi due quadrifogli e di malavoglia, staccandomi dall'abbraccio, li andai a prendere per porgergli uno a lui.

<<Allora, promettiamoci che supereremo il progetto! Questi quadrifogli ci porteranno fortuna, me lo sento!>>

Sorrisi con un tono positivo, ma non lo dico di certo per così dire, ho voglia di credere seriamente che i quadrifogli siano un'incentivo per pensare che sarebbe andato tutto per il meglio. Otoya ridette per le mie parole, e prese la mia mano per stringerla con la sua. Con questo gesto mi avvicina verso di lui e poggia le sue labbra contro le mie. Ricambio teneramente per quel gesto, ma dopo un pò si stacca per poggiare la fronte contro la mia e guardarmi negli occhi.

<<L'unica fortuna che mi basta sei tu, e penso che questo bacio mi porterà più fortuna di quanto penso che un semplice quadrifoglio.>>

Ok, nemmeno mi sono aspettata questo gesto e fù normale arrossire per quel bacio, mi agito e questo lo fece divertire che mi scompiglia la frangia.

<<Allora vedi di fartelo bastare, per il momento>>

Ammetto con una piccola linguaccia, ridendo felice. Prese dalla mia mano il quadrifoglio e per un momento lo contempla.

<<Me lo porterò con me durante la riunione, i quadrifogli valgono sempre come portafortuna una volta trovati, o meglio che tu l'hai trovato per me>>

Confessa Otoya, sfoggiando un bellissimo sorriso perchè ho capito che intende, avrebbe pensato a me una volta lavorato su questo progetto.

Il giorno seguente, nella seconda riunione tra me e Madoka, ho preparato una piccola bozza della melodia, suono la melodia che ho proposto sul pianoforte e lei ascolta ogni nota con estrema attenzione. Finita la melodia, dò un sospiro e guardo la ragazza.

<<Che ne pensi? E' buona?>>

Attendo qualche sua opinione con la melodia, l'espressione di Madoka sembra capire che sta riflettendo e quando alza lo sguardo verso di me annui, con un sorriso.

<<Si, penso che così può andare ma vorrei che modificassi la seconda parte>>

Confessa avvicinandosi verso di me, facendogli spazio si sedette sulla sedia del pianoforte, guardando il foglio.

<< Vedi qui, se hai notato alcune note stonano e penso che andrebbero delle note più gentili ma allo stesso tempo forti.>>

<<Oh, già è vero!>>

Ora che l'ho notato, se avrei usato delle note leggere e poi forti sarebbe andata meglio, Madoka mi segna con la matita i punti da modificare ma nel frattempo è emozionata della melodia.

<<Penso che, sò già come fare il testo! La tua melodia mi ha ispirato e ci lavorerò su oggi stesso.>>

<<Ne sono davvero sollevata, allora io mi metterò sotto a migliorare la melodia!>>

Ammetto con decisione, felicissima che la canzone che stà nascendo dia i suoi frutti e mollare proprio ora non è bello, finita anche questa riunione e durante il ritorno nell'agenzia Saotome, vidi Otoya seduto sulla poltrona ed è concentrato, immaginando che sia tornato anche lui. E' perfino così preso a scrivere sul foglio che nemmeno si è accorto di me. Sbirciai cosa stesse facendo, notando che sta scrivendo il testo della canzone, a quanto pare sembrò motivato e mi accorsi che ha il quadrifoglio sulla tasca della giacca come lo ho tenuto io, sorrisi e appoggiai la mano sulla sua spalla anche se questo non sembra che facesse distogliere lo sguardo dal foglio mi va bene così. Certamente non lo avrei disturbato ed è meglio pensare alla melodia ora.

Durante la notte, e ancora non potendo dormire perchè volevo concentrarmi con la melodia, cerco di non far rumore per non svegliare Moe usando le cuffi. Le modifiche le ho appena fatte e mandandole via e-mail a Madoka le ha accettate in maniera positiva. Lavorai adesso alla demo sul mio computer portatile, la stanchezza si sente eccome, ma prima voglio essere a metà.

Guardai il quadrifoglio che ho appoggiato sulla scrivania, mi chiedo che cosa facesse Otoya, forse anche lui sta lavorando e questo mi fece tirar fuori l'energie, è questo che significa essere una idol!

Terzo giorno di riunione, stavolta io e Madoka ci siamo accordate di vederci verso le cinque del pomeriggio, avendo avuto un'impegno urgente. Camminai nel corridoio dell'agenzia Ootori per andare nell'aula, arrivata in anticipo fui curiosa di sapere come l'avesse arrangiato il testo della canzone. Fermandomi d'un tratto verso l'aula sento la voce di Eiichi che sta parlando con Otoya.

<<Credi che sia davvero sufficiente?>>

<<Ho messo il cuore nello scriverla.>>

Cosa sta succendendo? Forse dovrei origliare? So bene che è maleducazione spiare però, sembra che le cose non stiano andando per il verso giusto a Otoya. Mi metto di fianco alla porta per ascoltare ciò che si stanno dicendo

<<Questa canzone deve scuotere i cuori, delle emozioni superficiali non sono sufficienti ad esprimere la giusta intensità, devi richiamare i sentimenti nascosti nel profondo della tua anima.>>

La voce è di Eiichi, ma non compresi cosa intende, eppure le canzoni di Otoya sono sempre state intense, emozionanti ...cos'è che non va?

<<Abbandona la maschera di menzogne e rivela il vero te stesso. Altrimenti non sarai in grado di cantare questa canzone.>>

maschera? menzogne? il vero se stesso?

Senza farmi vedere, cerco di sbirciare come posso sulla porta chiusa dell'aula, riuscendo a intravedere Otoya e Eiichi che si parlano, ha appoggiato le mani sulle spalle di Otoya.

<<Avvicinati, avvicinati alla tua anima.>>

<<Sarò in grado di cantarla?>>

<<Mi dispiace, sono talmente concentrato sulla canzone che forse sono stato troppo severo con te.>>

Toglie le mani dalle sue spalle, nel momento stesso ha confessato che crede fortemente quello che possono fare assieme e se Otoya crede in se stesso sarebbe andato tutto bene.

Vado ad appoggiarmi sul muro per riflettere, c'e qualcosa che Otoya mi sta nascondendo per tutto questo tempo? Per quale motivo gli ha detto quelle cose? Lo sguardo di Otoya per un momento mi è sembrato assente...

Allontanandomi dalla porta per avvicinarmi verso l'aula in cui sarei dovuta entrare, in quel momento dall'ascensore esce Madoka per farmi un cenno di saluto.

<<Hey, scusami se ho rimandato l'appuntamento a quest'ora ma ho avuto dei problemi>>

<<Ah, n-non fa niente tanto sono appena arrivata da poco>>

Dissi sorridente rassicurandola tranquillamente, nel momento stesso, la porta dell'aula dove sono Eiichi e Otoya si apre ed escono dall'aula, ma si fermano perchè si sono accorti di noi.

<<Ah, Madoka avete finito anche voi?>>

<<Veramente sono appena arrivata, e poi lo sai bene che ho avuto delle questioni urgenti, spiritosone>>

Mormora Madoka mentre lo guarda infastidita per quelle parole, non pensavo che conoscesse Eiichi forse ha avuto qualche problema con lui? Nel frattempo Otoya mi guarda con un sorriso, sembra che stesse cercando di tranquillizzarmi?

<<Vuoi che dopo ti vengo a prendere?>>

Chiese premuroso, di certo l'idea è allettante ma con quello che avrebbe dovuto fare non penso che fosse meglio disturbarlo così tanto.

<<No, non preoccuparti>>

Rispondo semplicemente con un sorriso mentre lui si avvia salutandomi, guardando seriamente Eiichi, per un'attimo ho pensato che stesse tramando qualcosa e non mi piace. Qualche minuto dopo guardo il foglio con il testo che ha fatto Madoka, lo fisso intensamente tanto che non mi accorsi che mi chiama per riprendere l'attenzione.

<<Mizuki? Hey Mizuki! Stai bene?>>

<<Uh? Oh, si! Il testo è magnifico, è adatto per tutti e due!>>

Torno tra mè e lei mise le mani sui fianchi per guardarmi con un leggero rimprovero.

<<E' da un' ora che stai guardando il foglio! Oggi ti vedo distratta, sicuro che è tutto ok?>>

<<Si, deve essere solo la stanchezza sai, ieri notte ho dormito poco.>>

<<Credo sia meglio rimandare domani allora, non va bene lavorare se sei così. Riposati e domani riprenderemo ok? >>

Annuisco semplicemente, scusandomi addirittura per il tempo che gli ho fatto perdere anche se per Madoka sembra che non ne è un problema. Cammino per il marciapiede facendo ritorno all'agenzia, la verità, e che non è per la stanchezza se mi sono distratta. Riflettendo su quelle parole che ho sentito prima da Eeiichi mi ha sicuramente stranito, eppure ieri Otoya si è concentrato e l'ho visto determinato, è impossibile raggiungere un livello ancora più alto di quello che è già.

Fermandomi verso la vetrina di un negozio, guardo il vetro che intravede il mio riflesso, forse anch'io non mi sto impegnando come dovrei? No, io sto facendo quanto riesco a fare e Eiichi per quanto sia un'idol professionista è diverso da me, da Otoya e non voglio fidarmi di lui.

<<Ah! Non è una delle mie kohai preferite che vedo qui davanti?>>

Una voce femminile mi fece tornare alla realtà, accorgendomi che è la mia senpai.

<<Esme-chan!>>

La ragazza sorrise, facendo un'occhiolino con una mossa energica proprio come lo è il suo carattere. Porta un cappello in testa e degli occhiali da sole per non farsi riconoscere dai fans ma, riesco a riconoscerla proprio grazie ai suoi capelli verdi.

<<En persona! Quanto tempo che non ci vediamo mia piccola sirenita!>>

Ancora non mi sono abituata di questo nomignolo, però sono sollevata che fosse qui. La vitalità di Esmeralda fa sempre tornare il buon umore alle persone, forse è anche per via del suo sangue latino americano!

<<Forza, ti offro qualcosa!>>

Dice indicando un cafè dall'altra parte della strada, anche se non ho tanta fame accettai lo stesso l'invito, ci sediamo su un tavolo libero accorgendomi di quanto sia bello questo posto.

<<Come mai sei qui? Non avevate un tour da fare?>>

 

Mi incuriosisco sperando che non sia un fastidio chiederglielo, lei nel frattempo che è arrivato il cameriere ordina un caffé espresso, dovetti forzarmi a prendere qualcosa e mi accontento, prendendo un semplice succo di frutta al mango, il cameriere si ritira tornando verso il banco.

<<Beh, diciamo che con l'ultima tappa abbiamo avuto dei problemini ma nulla di che! Tu piuttosto, cosa mi racconti? Ho sentito del duet project organizzato da Saotome e da Ootori.>>

<<Ah, si! Infatti ora sta toccando a me e a Otoya e sta andando bene... o almeno per me>>

Noto subito dal suo sguardo un sopracciglio inclinato e io mi zitti subito prima di dire altro, non so se avrei fatto bene parlarne con qualcuno, forse dovrei tenerlo per me.

<<Su, sputa il rospo! che succede? È da prima che ti ho notata con l'aria preoccupata e non sta bene che te lo tieni dentro.>>

Sembra come se mi avesse letto nel pensiero, ma è incredibile di come lei riuscisse a sentire cosa non andasse. Racconto ad Esmeralda quello che ho sentito da Eiichi in quell'aula, con l'arrivo del cameriere lei inizia a prendere una bustina di zucchero per versarla all'interno della tazzina, giro con il cucchiaino il caffé ma non distolse lo sguardo da me durante il racconto, per farla in breve sono anche andata ad una conclusione.

<<Non so se quello che ha detto sia vero ma, sembra che lui voglia rivelare il vero Otoya, l'unico problema é che non capisco cosa intende, a me non sembra che abbia un'altra faccia. >>

<<Mh, in effetti non hai tutti i torti, Otoya si direbbe che sia come il sole ma può avere dei lati nascosti. >>

<<Che vuoi dire?>>

<<Riflettici bene: il sole si mostra sempre luminoso ma qualunque nuvola o eclissi può coprirlo, e tu non puoi vederla quella luce solare che tanto ami perchè lo nasconde. E' come con Otoya, potrebbe benissimo mascherare qualcosa che non vuole far sapere agli altri, specialmente a te.>>

Quindi, può essere vero che c'e qualcosa che non va in lui? Abbasso lo sguardo sentendo dentro di me che volevo sapere di più, ma ora mi sentivo preoccupata ancora di più se fosse stato veramente così.

<<Ah, ma la mia può essere anche una supposizione eh! Non è detto che sia vero!>>

Esmeralda voleva sicuramente tranquillizzarmi, ma so che puo essere anche così. D'un tratto il mio cellulare vibra, con l'arrivo di un messaggio. Visualizzandolo lessi il contenuto.

<<M-Ma cosa...>>

<<Qualcosa non va?>

<<E' Otoya! ha scritto che non tornerà stanotte, perchè è stato invitato da Eiichi per fare le prove.>>

<<Oh, certo che deve avere un coraggio a star da solo con quell'energumeno.>>

Per un'attimo mi venne l'impulso di rispondere al suo messaggio, però ebbi un blocco. Facendo così sarei sembrata una fidanzata troppo protettiva con lui, magari vuole solo lavorare tranquillamente, ma con Eiichi non riuscivo a non pensare che sarebbe stata una pessima idea.

Mi alzo dal tavolo, posando il cellulare dentro la borsa e rimettendomela in spalla.

<<Scusami, ma non posso restare a lungo devo anche finire la melodia, ci vediamo e grazie per il succo di frutta!>>

Esco di corsa che Esmeralda non aveva fatto neanche il tempo a salutarmi, corsi verso l'agenzia, e nonostante non dovrei pensarci troppo ora ho perfino saputo dagli altri riguardo al messaggio di Otoya, sembra che anche Tokiya qualcosa non gli quadra, Reiji-senpai l'ha intravisto nel parco e con lui si è comportato diversamente dal solito, non aveva nemmeno sorriso.

I dubbi mi sorgono di nuovo che anche se ho una cosa a termine da portare, non mi veniva naturale pensare ad altro. Nella mia stanza composi il numero di Otoya, provando a chiamarlo per sperare che mi risponde, ma nulla, solo la segreteria telefonica. Distendendomi nel letto guardo il soffitto e poi riprovai a chiamarlo. Niente, di nuovo la segreteria.

Guardo il mio cellulare, cliccando sulla galleria dove ci sono delle foto di me e lui insieme, sorridiamo abbracciati e in un'altra foto fù semplicemente un selfie dove mi baciava sulla guancia, io e lui le facciamo spesso queste foto per poter avere dei bei ricordi. Una lacrima mi scese, non volevo che smettesse di sorridere...non lo volevo affatto.

<<Otoya-kun, che ti sta succedendo?>>

 


	3. Dark Song

Tutto divenne buio intorno a me, sono sola e non c'è nessuno qui. Guardando intorno a me cercando di vedere se fosse così. Il buio mi fa paura tanto che ho voglia di gridare.

La voce di Otoya si udì, chiama il mio nome.

Sai cosa fare, quindi grida il suo.

<<Otoya-kun! Dove sei? Ti prego rispondimi!>>

Lo cerco d'appertutto, fino a che vedo la sua sagoma. E' di spalle, ma sento che è lui, corro senza fermarmi, ma la sua sagoma svaniva tornando a guardare intorno.

Stavolta l'eco del mio nome risuona nel nulla, eccolo li! Mi sorride e io torno a correre per raggiungerlo, ma, sono io o lui si allontana sempre di più?

<<Otoya-kun! Aspettami!>>

Non smettendo di correre cerco di raggiungerlo, la sua sagoma svaniva un'altra volta ma accade qualcosa di strano. Un sentiero con tanti girasoli fioriti è intorno a me. Otoya stavolta è di spalle, ma sento che stavolta posso raggiungerlo. Mossi un passo ma, i girasoli iniziano tutti a bruciare e sono spaventata.

<<Otoya-kun!>>

Corro da lui, velocemente lo abbraccio per timore che possa svanire, lo stringevo forte ma lui non mosse un muscolo, è immobile.

<<Mi dispiace......è colpa mia...>>

<<Eh?>>

Le sue parole sono confuse, sconnesse, come se non stesse parlando con me.

<<Io....non posso più sorridere....>>

Alzando lo sguardo verso di lui, sgrano gli occhi sconvolta per quello che ho visto. Gli occhi di Otoya sono spenti, tristi, questo mi fa preoccupare.

<<Ma, cosa stai dicendo? Non dire così! Otoya tu puoi ancora farlo, Ah!>>

Le fiamme ci separono, si fanno più intense. I girasoli sono tutti bruciati e io allungo la mano verso di lui, le lacrime escono dalle mie guance mentre guardo il fuoco che copre Otoya da perdere le sue tracce, non riesco a fare nulla per salvarlo.

<<OTOYAAA!!!!!>>

Mi sveglio tutta d'un colpo, alzandomi leggermente e riprendo fiato per tornare a respirare. Sento le lacrime nei miei occhi e questo mi fece capire che avevo pianto nel sonno. Per fortuna è un'incubo o non so cos'avrei fatto.

<<Mizu-chan,stai bene?>>

Alzando lo sguardo vidi Moe vicino a me che mi guarda con l'aria preoccupata, senza dire nulla abbraccio la mia amica, come se riuscisse  a calmarmi, accarezzandomi i capelli.

<<Oh, Moe! era terribile!>>

<<Lo so, dai è solo un'incubo, ora calmati.>>

Riprendo fiato per seguire il suo consiglio, sicuramente, se nel sogno ho urlato è lo stesso anche nella realtà e Moe ha sentito che il sogno riguarda Otoya. Il cellulare comincia a suonare e staccandomi dall'abbraccio di Moe, lo prendo subito, quando nel display c'è scritto il suo nome, apro subito la chiamata.

<<Otoya-kun? Dove sei?!>>

Chiedo agitata e preoccupata per lui, augurando che stesse bene ma sento la sua voce spezzata.

<<Non posso.>>

<<Cosa?>>

<<Mi dispiace.... io, non merito di stare con te.>>

Sgrano gli occhi sconvolta dalle sue parole, perchè sta dicendo questo? Moe guardando la mia espressione, comincia a preoccuparsi.

<<Non riesco più sorridere.>>

Ogni parola che Otoya dice, è senza emozione. Quella frase che ho sentito nel sogno si dimostra essere reale.

<<Otoya-kun? Che ti prende, perchè mi stai dicendo questo!?>>

<<Mizu-chan, che succede?>>

Domanda Moe,cercando come di indagare dalle mie espressioni quello che Otoya mi ha appena detto. Ahimè, Le mie domande non ebbero risposta, perchè Otoya disse un'altra frase che non immaginavo sentirgli dire.

<<Dì agli altri, che non posso più far parte degli STARISH.>>

Sto per dirgli qualcosa, ma in quel momento Otoya chiuse la telefonata senza dire altro.

<<Aspett--Otoya-kun?! Otoya-kun?!>>

Cerco di comporre nuovamente il numero e attendo che potessi sentire di nuovo la sua voce, ma parte subito la segreteria telefonica. Chiusi e poi ricompongo di nuovo con movimenti agitati che Moe, preoccupata, poggia le mani verso le mie che tengono il cellulare per calmarmi.

<<Mizu, calmati! mi spieghi che sta succedendo?>>

E' come se mi mancasse il respiro dopo quella telefonata avvenuta, cerco di farmi forza e di raccontargli ciò che mi ha detto.

<<La sua voce, era strana ed è come se non fosse più lui. Mi ha dettoche non meritava di stare con me e che lascerà gli STARISH perchè non può più sorridere!>>

Perfino adesso Moe, come me, assunse un'espressione sbigottita e stranita, sinceramente le sue frasi non sono specifiche, la mia amica comincia a riflettere sul da farsi.

<<Credo che adesso sia meglio avvisare gli altri, poi decideremo cosa fare, andiamo!>>

Seguo il consiglio della mia amica, decidendo insieme di radunare come detto gli STARISH e le MARHYM. Raccontando tutto, nemmeno loro sembra piacergli il comportamento di Otoya.

<<Cosa intendeva dire quando ha detto di non poter più far parte degli STARISH?>>

Domanda Masato con un tono molto severo, se potessi saperlo sarebbe stato semplice rispondergli.

<<....non lo so.>>

Il mio sguardo è basso, mentre stringo leggermente la gonna del mio vestito con le mani a pugno.

<<Cosa significa che non può più sorridere?>>

Mi domanda Natsuki confuso, guardandolo per un'istante ma poi torno fissare il basso.

<<Non lo so.>>

<<Dov'è adesso?!>>

Chiede Syo con tono agitato, come se riuscissi a sapere dov'è, per un'attimo mi sento inutile ma da quanto ne so, non ha dato nessun'indizio.

<<Non lo so.>>

Sudo freddo che le ragazze si rendono conto che non ero in condizioni di parlare, chiunque può sentirsi così dopo aver ripetuto nella mente quella frase.

<<Ragazzi, smettetela di tartassarla con queste domande! Ne sà quanto voi!>>

<<....E'vero, scusaci.>>

Il rimprovero di Mitsuru fece smettere i ragazzi a fare domande inutili, Natsuki si scusa a nome di tutti con me. Tokiya sembra essere preoccupato e di solito nel gruppo è lui quello che sà bene come agire, Ren prova a comporre il numero di Otoya ma come mi aspetto non rispose.

<<E'inutile chiamarlo, anche Mizu ci ha provato ma a quanto pare ha spento il telefono.>>

Avvisa subito Moe, ricordando benissimo che prima il suo numero è irraggiungibile.

<<Che facciamo adesso?>>

Domanda Cecil, guardando Tokiya e poi me e nel frattempo Syo e Asuka frettolosamente dicono:

<<Dobbiamo trovarlo.>>

<<La città è grande, ma potremmo divederci per riuscirci!>>

La proposta è di certo allettante, e per quanto mi riguarda volevo seriamente alzarmi e uscire da qui per andarlo a cercare, ma è come trovare un' ago in un paiaio.

<<Mi chiedo, per quale motivo abbia detto quelle cose. Non è da lui comportarsi in questo modo...>>

<<Mizuki...>>

Rika e Moe mi guardano, sembra come se riescono a sentire il mio cuore che grida, se fossi sola l'avrei davvero fatto, ricordare semplicemente quel: _"Non merito di stare con te"_ E'come se il mio cuore si fosse frantumato, e di sicuro quell'incubo è stato un segno. Mi stava dicendo sicuramente qualcosa e so che devo aiutarlo!

Hana con grande fretta corse verso di noi, fermandosi, cerca di riprendere fiato per via della corsa, ma la sua espressione pare molto agitata.

<<Ragazzi! Mizuki-chan! E' successa una cosa terribile!>>

<<Che cosa Hana?>>

Domanda Cecil rivolgendosi a lei, Hana tira fuori un cellulare familiare e dalla cover azzurra, aspetta ma quello è il mio cellulare?

<<Ah, ecco... quando sono entrata nella vostra stanza per riportare un libro a Moe, hai lasciato lì il tuo cellulare e.... no, ok! Questo non è terribile ma lo è quello che sentirai!

In quell'istante Hana, si avvicina verso di me per porgermi il cellulare, di certo sono stata così in pensiero per Otoya che me lo sono perfino dimenticata nella stanza.

<<Quella ragazza, Madoka, ti ha mandato la canzone di Otoya e Eiichi, e credo che dovete ascoltarla! Quando l'ho sentita mi sono venuti ibrividi!>>

Ebbe un tremolio, e io guardai il messaggio, c'e praticamente scritto che è riuscita a prendere dal PC la registrazione della loro canzone, raccomandandomi di sentirla fino alla fine, alzai lo sguardo verso di loro.

<<Ma non aveva detto Otoya, che avrebbe lavorato solo al testo? >>

Confessa Natsuki stranito, che in effetti anch'io ho pensato che stesse lavorando al testo.

<<E'davvero la loro canzone, Mizuki? >>

Chiese Syo, annuivo per rispondere così alla sua domanda....se è terribile come ha detto, temo così tanto di ascoltarla ma, anche loro vogliono sentirla.

Senza pensarci, cliccai su play e poso sul tavolino il cellulare, la musica inizia a partire e tutti noi l'ascoltiamo in silenzio. Sgrano gli occhi, nel momento che Otoya canta la sua parte, è lui? Perfino i ragazzi e le ragazze ne sono sorpresi, specialmente del suo cambiamento. Sembra strano ma sento quel sentimento, così vuoto, oscuro, capace di scuotere le anime delle persone. ora capisco cosa intende Eiichi quella volta quando li ho spiati, è questo che vuole!

<<Questo sarebbe Otoya?>>

A fine canzone, Tokiya ne sembra sconvolto e io e per un attimo, sono bloccata, come se non riuscissi a parlare.  Mi venne da riflettere in silenzio, se non sbaglio nel testo della canzone, nella parte iniziale di Otoya parla di girasoli nell'oscurità e vengono fatti a brandelli mentre la sua canzone brucia. Mi venne in mente il sogno, tornando a immaginarmi quello scenario tetro,  Otoya sta soffrendo?

<<Non ci credo, è davvero lui?>>

Sussurro, come se stessi tentando di credere che fosse un'altra persona che non fosse lui, cercammo insieme di trovare una spiegazione e decisi, di dirgli quello che ho sentito da Eiichi, proprio quel giorno quando si sono parlati. Nessuno se lo sarebbe mai aspettato, nè che Otoya potesse nascondere questa parte di sè e né che sia stato Eiichi a causare questo. Ora più che mai, ho bisogno di risposte alle mie domande, e devo averle se voglio salvarlo.

 


End file.
